


The Bucket List

by linsinbin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: JAKE PERALTA HAS AN AMBITIOUS SECRET BUCKET LIST, AND HE'S FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW IT TO YOU. FIRST ON THE LIST - FUCK IN HOLT'S OFFICE.





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has any inaccuracies! I mostly wrote it for, y’know... the smut.

"Y/N, you're gonna have to sit down for this." Jake grinned as you raised an eyebrow in confusion, unsure of what was coming next as he dramatically flourished a worn piece of paper in front of you.

"Come on, Peralta. I don't have all day." You chuckled, watching him as his lips curled into a cheeky grin.

He cleared his throat, as if about to make an important speech, and began to read from from the top of the sheet:

"JAKE PERALTA'S TOP SECRET ULTRA-SEXY BUCKET LIST." He'd only just started but you burst into a fit of giggles as he read out the title.

"Oh God. What have you got on there?" You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms suspiciously over your chest.

"Oh, all sorts. The easy stuff - car sex, 69 - y'know. The basics. Then some more advanced stuff - public bathrooms, bondage, some other kinky shit. But what I've got in store for us is the number one item on the list. I saved it just for you." He beamed at you, as if you were to feel privileged by this. 

"So what is it then? Stop keeping me in suspense!" You reach forward, trying to grab the list, but he whips it away from your grasp easily.

"Uhuh. I want to do the honours of the reveal. I have had this as a work in progress since I was 21." He grins at you. "This is a newer addition, however."

You raise an eyebrow, a smirk on your lips as you wait for him to continue. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"I want to fuck you on Holt's desk."

If you'd had water in your mouth, you'd have spat it out. Your jaw fell slack as you stared at him, eyes wide. You couldn't deny the thought of it alone turned you on to no end, and picturing yourself, legs wrapped tightly around your boyfriend's waist as he fucked you on his boss' desk, made your panties damp. But it was risky to no end, and you had no idea what would happen to Jake if you got caught.

"Are you sure, babe? What would happen to you if we got caught?" You gnawed at your lip anxiously, but he could tell by the way you fidgeted and squirmed on the bed that you were horny at the idea of it.

"I'm sure. Holt's basically my dad, he wouldn't fire me." He shrugged any possible consequences off confidently, shaking his head as he took your hand, pulling you onto your feet and snaking his arms around your waist.

"You're fucking crazy, Peralta. I love you." 

—

"Alright," Jake shut the door behind him, closing the blind's to the office. "Holt's at an extended lunch for another house at least. He and Kevin are at their mid-day hula-hooping class."

You raised an eyebrow but nodded, hopping up onto the desk as Jake hastily made his way over to you. You were still a little worried - outside in the bullpen, Skully and Hitchcock were 'busy at work', but the rest of the squad seemed to be either out for lunch, in the break room or working on a case elsewhere. Gina hadn't shown up that day, as she was working on a new dance routine for Floorgasm. Ultimately, it was the perfect time to execute the bucket list. 

Jake moved in between your legs, and didn't hesitate to kiss you lustfully as he did. As his lips worked against yours, you were quick to start unbuttoning his shirt, shoving it onto Holt's chair alongside his tie. Your own shirt was thrown over your head, leaving you in your skirt and bra alone. You were both moving quickly, too much risk involved if someone were to catch you.

"Hurry, babe, I want you." You moaned, struggling to keep your voice at a whisper so as not to alert anyone towards the room.

He pushed your skirt up further, smirking at the sight of your lack of underwear. You blushed slightly as his fingers sunk into your already wet pussy, pumping two fingers inside of you at a steady pace. You gripped the edge of the desk, biting your lip to hold back any urges of moaning.

"Fuck, Jake." You hissed, reaching down with shaky hands to undo his belt and shove down his jeans. Through his boxers, you could see his rock-hard erection protruding against the fabric, and the sight alone only made you wetter as you imagined what he was about to do to you.

You pushed his boxers down, hand immediately moving to jerk his cock a few times. A soft, throaty moan escaped past his lips, almost too loud, and you pulled him down over you to kiss you to mute his noises. The newfound close proximity between the two of you forced your hips to press together, his cock pressed hard against your entrance.

"What do you want, babe? What do you want me to do?" He mumbled against your lips, knowing that his cock pressed against your wet core was driving you wild.

"Just fuck me already, Peralta." The second the words left your mouth, his cock was buried inside of you, bottoming you out in his first stroke.

It was hard for you to hold back your moans, the intense feeling of him, the man you loved, filling you entirely, making you irrationally horny. He moved against you quickly, and your own hips moved to meet his, the two of you creating a quick pace - the risk of going any slower and getting caught was too high, but that only made the situation hotter. 

"Your pussy is so tight." He mumbled into your ear, so quietly you almost couldn't hear it over the sound of your skin colliding as he fucked you.

"Fuck me harder." You moaned softly, burying your face into his neck as his thrusts sped up, his cock pounding into you at an unfathomable pace. 

His thumb fell below your waist and instantly began to work against your clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves as you tipped your head back, barely able to hold back your moans of ecstasy. You were close, you could feel it now, the tension rising in your abdomen. You weren't sure how you would keep quiet as your boyfriend tipped you over the edge, forcing you to cum over his cock.

"Cum for me, Y/N. Want to feel you release on my cock." He mumbled into your ear, voice practically dripping with lust and boyish enthusiasm. 

That was all it took to make you cum. Your toes curled as your body was hit with euphoric waves of pleasure, and you arched your back, your chests pressing together as you came, hard, onto him. You were certain he wouldn't last much longer, not with how hard you'd just finished on him, how tight your pussy would be having just came. 

And you were right. With a stream of expletives falling from his lips, Jake came inside of you, cum dripping out of you as he sloppily thrusted a few more times before pulling out, satisfied but spent. 

You spent a few moments, holding each other close, before you considered your surroundings. Quickly and wordlessly, you both got dressed, dashing out of the room before you could be caught. 

The elevator doors opened ahead, and Holt swiftly exited through them, staring almost immediately at your boyfriend, as if he knew what had happened. Jake's hand fell into yours for support as you stifled a laugh. 

"Peralta. What were you doing in my office?" His monotonous voice made Jake's head swivel in his direction, a fake grin plastered on his face.

"Giving Y/N a tour." He quickly covered, hoping it'd work.

You bit your lip, looking at the two men. God, were you fucked.


End file.
